Acorralada
by beliPotterRadcliffe
Summary: 5 CHAP!!! ONLINE! ULTIMO CHAP! FIN DEL FIC!!! logran solucionar todos sus problemas!!! ^-^ GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUIERON CON EL FIC!!!
1. Default Chapter

Acorralada.

Notas de la autora: Hooolaaas! Este fic está basado es la película "acorralada" no sé si la hayan visto, bueh... espero que les guste y ver muchos reviews! Jejeje.... esta es una pequeña introducción de los personajes. 

**I capitulo**

**-**¿Ya te tienes que ir? –preguntó Hermione abrazando a su pequeña hija.

-Sí, si no, no llego a la conferencia. 

-¿cuándo nos veremos papi? 

-Más pronto de lo crees cariño...

-te queremos! –dijo Hermione despidiéndose de su esposo con un tierno beso. La niña se alejó a observar el mar ya que estaban en un puerto donde él tomaría el avión. 

-Abby... ¿te sientes bien? –preguntó Harry con un tono de preocupación.

-sí, no te preocupes tanto por mí... –dijo acercándose a su papá y despidiéndose con un abrazo.

-sí... todo estará bien! 

-ya me voy! Cuídense mucho! Adiós! –dijo tomando su avión y alejándose poco a poco.

-ADIÓS! 

Hermione y Abby observaron como el avión se iba perdiendo de vista. La carrera de Harry implicaba esas tristes despedidas, ya que era doctor y casi siempre tenía que realizar conferencias en varias ciudades del país. Juntas se fueron a su casa dispuestas a divertirse aunque fuera sin él.

-Abby... ¿me ayudas a lavar la ropa? 

-sí, pero primero voy al baño! 

-ok! Y de una vez traes la ropa sucia de la cesta eh?

-sí mami! –La niña apoyó su abrigo en el mueble, y se dirigió al baño.

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo.

Abby empezó a sacar la ropa sucia de la cesta y de repente un hombre robusto se le apareció entrando por la ventana del baño, este la durmió.

-Abby? Abby? Necesitas ayuda? ¡¡Abby!! ¡¡Abby!! 

Mientras que Hermione llamaba a Abby, el señor se escapó con la niña dejando a su socio dentro de la casa para que se ocupara de la madre.

Hermione al ver que su hija no respondía, fue en busca de ella.

-¡Abby! ¡Abby! ¿dónde estás cariño? –Hermione vio la televisión prendida a muy fuerte volumen -¿Por qué tan fuerte? ¡¡ABBY!! 

De repente Hermione volteó un vio a un señor que cargaba en sus manos el control de la televisión. 

-¡¡¿¿QUIÉN ES USTED??!! ¿QUÉ HACE EN MI CASA? 

-no te preocupes...

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!?

-Abby está muy bien –dijo este sentándose en un mueble y tirando el control de la Tv. al suelo. Hermione se empezó a alterar y llorando con rabia levantó al tipo con fuerza sosteniéndolo del cuello y le gritó en su cara que le trajera a Abby de vuelta.

-Abby se quedará por un tiempo con nosotros... –dijo este muy calmado. –después de un tiempo, no te darás ni cuenta de que no está contigo...

-¡¡MALDITA SEA!! ¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJA!!!?? TRAEMELAAAA

-si sigues gritando, mataré a la niña... es mejor que sigas mis reglas al pie de la letra y no hagas nada en contra mía... porque si no... JURO QUE LA MATO! 

-esta bien... –dijo esta respirando hondo y tratando de calmarse. –pero por favor! No le haga daño a mi hija... no le haga daño a Abby por favor! –dijo llorando.

-no le va a pasar nada.... si haces todo lo que yo diga...

-solo te pido que me digas en donde está...

-primero que todo, me llamo Will... La niña se encuentra en un lugar muy bonito con Marvin, mi socio... quiero que sepas que si yo no llamo a Marvin cada treinta minutos, él matará a la niña, esas son las reglas.

-PERO... POR QUÉÉ? PO QUÉ NOS ELEGISTE? A NOSOTROS?

-porque son millonarios... 

-EN DONDE TIENEN A MI HIJA? ELLA SUFRE DE ASMA!!! NO PUEDEN TENERLA EN... 

-ay mira... esos cuenticos no me los creo eh? TU HIJA SE QUEDARÁ CON NOSOTROS POR UN BUEN TIEMPO.

-ABRE EL CAJÓN DONDE ESTÁS SENTADO... ABRELO MALDITO IMBECIL ABRELO!!! –El tipo se levantó y abrió el cajón y se encontró con cajas repletas de medicinas, para personas que sufren de asma.

-COOOÑOOOO NO PUEDEE SER!!!! NO PUEDE SERRR!!! COÑOOOO!!! –dijo este súper mega alterado golpeando el cajón. Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y realizó una llamada... 

En el auto, Marvin se encontraba manejando a toda velocidad, mientras la niña continuaba dormida.

-¡MARVIN??! La niña sigue durmiendo?? 

-sí... 

-revisa si está respirando! 

-Por? 

-REVISAA!!! –Marvin tocó el pecho de la niña para notificarse de que esta respiraba.

-sí, si respira pero muy superficial! 

-ok! –Will trancó la llamada.

-DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA??? LE DA ATAQUES POR CUALQUIER COSA; TIENE UNA ASMA MUY SEVERAA!!! 

-La niña respira... está viva...

-NO PUEDE RESPIRAR POLVO; NI HUMO... DIME QUE TU AMIGO NO FUMA... DIMELOOOO!!

...-se quedó callado... sin palabras

-LLAMALOOO QUE NO FUME CERCA DE LA NIÑA... LOS ATAQUES PUEDEN HACER QUE SE MUERA SI DURAN MUCHO TIEMPO SIN SU MEDICINAA! –Volvió a tomar su celular y marcó de nuevo.

-y ahora qué? Estás rompiendo las reglas! 

-las malditas reglas las inventé yo! YO LAS PUEDO ROMPER!... MARVIN LA NIÑA SUFRE DE ASMA NO FUMES CERCA DE ELLA... ME ESCUCHASTE??? 

-de verdad quieres que haga eso?

-SÍ!! –trancó la llamada.

Marvin entró con la niña en sus brazos a una cabaña, la apoyó en un mueble al lado de la fogata. Esta empezó a despertarse.

-¿Mami? –Marvin volteó a ver a la niña despertándose y tratar de ganarse su confianza para no asustarla. -¿MaMi? ¿dónde está mi mami...? ¿quién eres? –dijo esta con las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

-tranquila nena... tu mami esta en una fiesta... 

-QUIERO A MI MAMAAAA.... –la niña empezó a llorar.

-NO LLORES... NIÑAAA.... MALDITA CÁLLATE! –esta se asustó... y dejó de llorar–no me gusta ver a los niños llorar...

-¿quién eres tu?

-Soy Marvin, te quedarás conmigo por unos días... 

-y ¿mi mami? 

-ESTÁ EN UNA FIESTA! –la niña se acurruco en el mueble por frío y abrazó una muñeca que tenía en sus brazos desde que salió de su casa.

--------------------------------------------

notas de la autora: dramático? Jejeje es una peli que vi hoy, que me encantó jiji y por eso la estoy escribiendo porque me imaginé a Harry a hermione en esa situación... espero que continúen con el fic y que les haya gustado... eso sí eh? Dejen r/r please! XD byeees

byes.

* beli Potter de radcliffe * 


	2. la desesperación

Capitulo 2.  
  
Acorralada.  
  
Notitas de esta autorilla: Hoolaas!!! ¿qué onda?... les traigo ya el chapter II, espero que les guste... gracias por sus comentarios!! Me gustan mucho . jejeje... este chap se lo dedico a... mi! (T_T como siempre .) a Lis y a Andrea que vieron la peli conmigo n_n... weno ah responder reviews!!!  
  
-Flaquita-: GRACIAAASS KHAISBEET!!!! n_n me gustó muxo tu review y toy happy very happy porque leíste mi fic!!!  
  
-Titi Potter-: TITII!!! Thanks!!! Por lo que me dices en tu review n_n.. y no te preocupes que otro día salimos de nuevo y escribo otro fic :P jejejeje... así me ayudan jijijji... ahh!! Y Abby tiene 6 añitos...  
  
-Ale---: Gracias por tu review!!! y que bueno que te guste mi fic! jejeje me gusta muxo que queden con ganas de seguir leyendo n_n y créeme a mi también me encantan los hhr jejeje...  
  
-Sarah-: HI!!! ¿cómo tas loca? Jejeje... gracias por leer mi fic... y por lo que me dices en el review pensándolo bien no es mala idea :P jejeje... pero mi sueño es otra cosa... quizás aunque sea saco un libro :P jeje n_n  
  
-Lis Jade-: GRACIAAASS!!! XDDD si la vimos juntas :P esa peli ahora es una de mis favoritas n_n... me encanta . u jejejeje weno disfruta este chap también!  
  
-Bunny1986-: Holas! Mira jejeje creo que te estás adelantando un poco, sigue leyendo y verás, no te adelantes ahora es que falta... :P es un fic corto... XDDD  
  
-Hermione de Potter-: HOOOLAAS!!! Buaaa buaaa ;_; no te gustó mi chap ;_; buaaaa buaaaa... mi manía es... jejeje :P que si no hago que sufran un poquillo se pone aburrido el fic :P jejeje yo sé que es un arte jejeje adoro esa arte eh? Y ya verás que el final va a ser algo hermoso n_n y si te prometo que asi será porque asi es la peli XDDDDD  
  
-Padme-: HOOOLAAASS!!! Thanks por tu review!!! y por leer mis fics n_n... y claro que no los descuidare :P me gustan T_T jejejeje.... hablamos pronto prontito eh? Byeeeees!!!  
  
%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%-%_%_%_%_%_%_%_%  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Marvin entró con la niña en sus brazos a una cabaña, la apoyó en un mueble al lado de la fogata. Esta empezó a despertarse. -¿Mami? -Marvin volteó a ver a la niña despertándose y trató de ganarse su confianza para no asustarla. -¿MaMi? ¿dónde está mi mami...? ¿quién eres? -dijo esta con las lágrimas en sus ojos verdes. -tranquila nena... tu mami esta en una fiesta... -QUIERO A MI MAMAAAA.... -la niña empezó a llorar. -NO LLORES... NIÑAAA.... MALDITA CÁLLATE! -esta se asustó... y dejó de llorar-no me gusta ver a los niños llorar... -¿quién eres tu? -Soy Marvin, te quedarás conmigo por unos días... -y ¿mi mami? -ESTÁ EN UNA FIESTA! -la niña se acurruco en el mueble por frío y abrazó una muñeca que tenía en sus brazos desde que salió de su casa. -cálmate, estarás con ella en pocos días.  
  
*  
  
-Por favor, Will te pido que me dejes ver a mi hija... por favor! Tu no sabes lo que se siente perder a un hijo! -CÁLLATE!... SI, Sí... SÉ -¿cómo? -CÁLLATE!!! OLVIDALO YA! -escúchame... por favor Will, déjame ver a mi hija, necesita sus medicinas, déjame dárselas, por favor Will -la chica se arrodilló a rogarle. -YA! LEVANTATE DEL SUELO! -le gritó. -te llevaré a verla, pero sólo porque, necesita sus medicinas. -gracias  
  
*  
  
En la cabaña se encontraba, Abby abrazando su muñeca y Marvin cerca de ella, miraban televisión. (n/a: comiquitas!!! Marvin no es tan malo maloso verdad?) -Marvin... tengo un poco de frío... -espera... ya te traigo una cobija. -este se dirigió a un dormitorio y en ese instante sonó su celular. -Sí? ¿qué pasa Will?  
  
Del otro lado, se encontraba Will enojado (n/a: para variar... no? XD) -Marvin, trae a la niña a la bomba de gasolina de la calle 87, ahí nos vemos, la madre le dará las medicinas. -trancó su celular.  
  
Marvin salió de la recamara con una cobija de pana de color gris, estaba en mal estado; se la coloco en los hombros de la pequeña. -Ahhh... Marvin... tiene pol. Ahhh. polvo. Marvin un ataque. mis. Ahhh medicinas. Ahhh. (n/a: el Ahhh no es un suspiro es por la falta de aire n_n... ;_; poechitaaa) -NO HAY MEDICINAS!!! -Ahhh.... ¿mi mami no te dejó mis medici... Ahhh medicinas? Ahhh -NO! ¿QUÉ TE DOY, ABBY? -Ahhh... café... prepara... Ahhh café... -SÍ! -Marvin estaba muy preocupado por Abby, preparó el café rápido y se lo dio para que lo bebiera. A la niña se le pasó el ataque pronto.  
  
Abby estaba pálida, se sentó en el mueble a tomar aire calmadamente. -¿ya te sientes mejor? -sí, muchas gracias -dijo la pequeña con una linda sonrisa. -te tengo una noticia que te alegrará -¿cuál Marvin? - (n/a: no les parece que algún día Abby le gastará el nombre? XDDD) -verás a tu mamá ahorita -¿EN SERIO? -la niña lo miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -SÍ, vente...  
  
Salieron de la cabaña, y subieron a la camioneta de Marvin, su camioneta tampoco estaba en muy buen estado que digamos, era de color café oscuro y estaba muy sucia. (n/a: no se preocupen, no habrá por ahora más ataques n_n)  
  
Will y Hermione ya habían llegado a la bomba de gasolina. -ahora verás a tu hija, te emocionarás, pero no quiero oírte gritar, ¿te quedó claro? Le darás sus medicinas y te devolverás al auto, te daré solo diez minutos para que hables con ella. ...-Hermione se quedó callada, le salían lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
*  
  
Harry se encontraba en un hotel dando una conferencia, en el publicó había una mujer muy coqueta que a cada instante le guiñaba el ojo. Harry por supuesto no le prestó atención y siguió con su exposición. Al terminar, se estaba subiendo al ascensor cuando notó que la misma mujer subió con él. Estaban solos. -Hola guapo -Hola! -quieres compañía esta noche? -no, gracias estoy casado -escucha grandulón... -le quitó los lentes, el ascensor abrió sus puertas, esta sacó a Harry jalándolo por la corbata - tu hija está secuestrada, Abby está en un lugar muy bonito -¿DE QUE HABLAS? ¿DÓNDE TIENEN A MI HIJA? -entra... entra te digo! -Harry abrió la puerta de su recamara, la mujer lo tiró en la cama. -ya te dije está secuestrada y si no quieres que ella muera tienes que seguir al pie de la letra mis instrucciones, ¿entiendes? Cada treinta minutos yo recibiré la llamada de mi esposo y si no la recibo es porque Marvin, que tiene a tu hija, tiene órdenes de matarla. -PERO, ¿POR QUÉ ESO NO ES ASÍ? -dijo Harry levantándose de la cama muy alterado -con nosotros es así... muñecote.  
  
* Marvin llegó con la niña a la bomba de gasolina, la pequeña se bajó de la camioneta muy rápido y al ver a su mamá salió directo a sus brazos. -MAMI!! -ABBY PEQUEÑA!!! -las dos se abrazaron fuertemente -recuerda solo diez minutos -dijo Will pasando por su lado dándole un golpe en la espalda a Hermione. -mami, me dio un ataque, tome café -muy bien chiquita, aquí están tus medicinas -dijo llorando. -me quiero ir a casa mami -ya lo sé mi niña... pero... -se acabó tu tiempo Hermione -Por favor Will déjame quedarme con ella, deja que pase esta noche conmigo. por favor! -Suéltala... SUELTALA (n/a: Will si es gritón, verdad?) -mi niña, aquí te traje ropa caliente, pontela! Te quiero -yo también... mamiiii -dijo gritando ya que Marvin la cargó y se la llevaba lentamente a la camioneta.  
  
*  
  
Harry seguía muy preocupado por su hija. -DIME EN DONDE ESTÁ ABBY -no lo sé... -dijo esta montando sus pies en la cama y prendiendo la televisión. -APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA... -Uy esta bien, no te me enojes -la mujer se empezó a desabotonar la camisa. -oye... ¿qué te pasó? ¿te pegaron? -no... es solo que... -te pegaron cierto? -bueno... si pero... -¿cómo te llamas? -Sherlyn -Muy bien, Sherlyn ponte esto... te quitará los morados en poco tiempo -gracias guapo -ahora si, por favor dime en donde tienen a Abby -no puedo decirte -dimelo! Por favor! ¿tu no has tenido hijos? ¿no sabes lo que se siente perderlos? -CLARO QUE SÍ! Tuve una hija...  
  
--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&--&&  
  
notitas mías :wenas!! n_n ... oigan no les parece que Will es un poco grosero?? Jejeje si verdad?? Es que es un hombre malo maloso y así era en la película... weno Marvin me parece que es más buena gente, trata a Abby bien, solo que a veces le da el ataque de loco y pues... ya saben se enoja un poquillo.. -((-  
  
Aunque Will... yo lo llamo el señor amargueti :P porque siempre ta bravo... jejeje Miren este chiste... :P ¿cuál es el colmo de un relojero?... ta ta ra tan... preguntar la hora.... JAJAJA... ok ya... sorry es que Emma y beli siempre están contando chistes... :P (mis otros yop) .  
  
Weno ya los he fastidiado muxo... verdad?? Weno hagan algo por estas fastidiosillas, no sean malucos, no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito del review... esta allá abajooo... vayan con la cuenta regresiva... ya se estoy muy fastidiosa... sorry!!!  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10  
  
AHORA DEJEN REVIEEEWWW!!!! JAJAJAJA 


	3. la amenaza

Capitulo 3

Notillas: HOLAS! ¿cómo han estado? Pues yo ando estresadita porque en el cole últimamente me han mandado mucha tarea y trabajos y ni hablar de la cantidad de exámenes... y andaba escribiendo el capitulo 11 de mi otro fic y no había tenido tiempo para "acorralada" pero aquí estoy de nuevo!!! Y ahora sí, quiero ver bastantes reviews!!! Porque sin ellos no puedo continuar el fic... me sentiría mal... -_- En fin... los dejo leyendo, cuídense! Byes!

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Marvin llegó con la niña a la cabaña, esta se quitó su abrigo y se sentó en el mueble a observar detenidamente a Marvin.

-¿tienes hambre Abby?

-Un poco.

-¿quieres algo de comer?

-claro! 

-Sabes que yo conocía a una niña muy parecida a ti –le dijo dándole la mano a la pequeña y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-quien? 

-Katie

-quien es ella? 

-Era una gran amiga

-Era de tu familia?

-sí, podría decirse

-dónde está ella ahora?

-Ella está... está en el cielo

-Yo tenía un gato que ahora está también en el cielo

-Quizás Katie conozca a tu gato 

-No lo creo, sería mucha casualidad

-cómo se llamaba tu gato?

-Sotie...

*

-y te gustaría perder a esa hija que tienes? DIME TE GUSTARÍA?

-ya la perdí... –dijo la mujer bajando la cabeza y soltando unas lágrimas que no pudo evitar.

-cómo? 

-YA LA PERDÍ

-pero... cómo... que edad tenía... que le pasó? –La mujer tomó asiento y sacó de su cartera una foto.

-Ella sufría de un asma severa 

-Igual que Abby

-sí, tenía solo 6 años cuando murió, ella es Katie –le dijo dándole la foto a Harry

-Esta niña! Katie...es la de la operación!

-TU LA MATASTE ¡!!!

-No! No! Es por eso... es por eso verdad?? USTEDES SECUESTRARON A MI HIJA PORQUE CREEN QUE YO MATÉ A KATIE!! 

-pues sí... 

-Yo no lo hice, yo iba a operar a Katie pero ese día me tocaba guardia a mi y fue Brian el que la operó... yo no la maté, recuerdo que Brian me contó esa noche que  Will Jefferson, tu esposo, era uno de sus mayores enemigos... EL LA MATÓ!

-NO PUEDO CREERLO! 

-debes de hablar con Will, dile que yo no fui el culpable de la muerte de Katie! Y que por favor deje a Abby libre! 

-Lo siento no puedo

-PERO PORQUÉ? 

-Porque estaría rompiendo las reglas, yo no puedo llamar, Will es el único que debe de hacerlo. 

*

Hermione se estaba bañando mientras que Will veía la televisión en su cuarto. 

Cuando esta terminó, salió del baño con una bata como de costumbre (n/a: en pocas palabras estaba desnuda) y vio a Will acostado sin ropa en la cama.

-Te estaba esperando muñeca. –Hermione se quedó asombrada y sentía una gran temor por dentro, quiso regresar al baño y encerrarse pero Will se le acercó y la empezó a besar descontroladamente, la sujetó tan fuerte que ella no pudo zafarse.  

De pronto le empezó a quitar la bata lentamente.

-Will, espera... –Hermione era una persona muy inteligente y al ver las intenciones de Will inventó un gran plan.

Hermione se colocó su bata rosa y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Will en la recamara completamente desnudo.        

*

-Ya está Abby! 

-se ve muy delicioso... cuéntame más de Katie –dijo esta empezando a comer.

-Ya te busco la foto, espera –Marvin se levantó de su asiento y fue en busca de un retrato que tenía en la habitación. –aquí está, esta es katie –La niña observó la foto y se quedó asombrada al ver el gran parecido con ella. –es muy parecida a mi, ¿qué edad tenía aquí? 

-justo 6 años, igual que tú. Este fue días antes de que... de que muriera

-¿te dolió mucho perderla verdad?

-pues sí 

-a mi también me dolió mucho perder a Sotie era una gran amiga y era muy educada  

*

Hermione en la cocina tomó un cuchillo y se lo escondió en su ropa interior, y se dirigió a la recamara. 

-lista preciosa?

-lista –Will la tomó de las manos y la jaló a la cama, esta cayó en cima de él. Le empezó a retirar la bata y por supuesto hermys se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa ya que sentía un miedo terrible a que su plan fallara.

Will empezó a besarla cosa que ella permitió para que pensara que quería todo con él. 

-así son todas las esposas... siempre se dejan –Hermione lo miró, no le prestó atención al comentario y continuó besándolo.

Marvin empezó a mirar el reloj y a preocuparse porque no recibía la llamada de Will faltaban solo 10 minutos; él sentía un gran temor, no quería matar a Abby.

-qué te pasa Mar? Te veo preocupado 

-a mi? No... no, no me pasa na...da 

*

-Llámalo por favor

-no! Ya es hora de que él llame falta poco 

-pero en ese poco tiempo le puede pasar algo a Abby

-no...

*

La alarma del reloj de Marvin comezó a sonar, indicando de que era hora para que Will llamara pero éste no lo hizo así que, miró a la niña tristemente, dio un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un cuchillo.

*

Hermione se cercioró de que ya era hora para que Will realizara la llamada pero éste estaba bien concentrado.

-Oye Will, es hora de que llames a Marvin...

-no, no lo voy a hacer terminemos con esto

-WILL llámalo

-No! Bésame –Hermione lo besó mientras que sacaba lentamente de su ropa interior el cuchillo que había tomado, lo sujetó fuertemente en sus manos y ...

-SI NO LO LLAMAS TE JURO QUE TE MATO! LLAMA!

-no! No te atreverías 

-AH No? Quieres probar?

*

-Marvin se fue acercando a la niña para matarla.

*

Hermione le acercó el cuchillo a su cuello y le pasó el teléfono.

-Tienes una oportunidad aprovéchala porque te juro que si no lo llamas te MUERES! –Will al ver que era cierta si amenaza decidió llamar a Marvin, y justo en el momento en que Marvin le acercaba el cuchillo a Abby, sonó su celular.

Marvin sintió un alivio que nunca antes había sentido.

-------------------------------------------|-------------------------------------

corto? Bueno pero espero que les haya gustado! 

Cuídense muxo!

Los quiero 

Byeeexxx!!!!

** * Beli** *


	4. Descubriendo la verdad

Capitulo 4

Notillas: Hey! ¿qué onda?… n_n aquí está el capitulo 4 que la verdad pues tardé muchísimo en subirlo pues ahora estoy escribiendo dos fics nuevos!!! Jeje espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten este capitulo! 

Los dejo leyendo! 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Después de lo sucedido, el miedo que sintieron, y la noche terrible que pasaron, todos estaban más tranquilos, sobre todo Hermione, la cual nunca antes había estado más preocupada, aunque no todos, Harry no estaba enterado de nada, no sabía ni en dónde se encontraba su hija, no sabía si su esposa estaba bien, en realidad Harry era uno de los más preocupados también.

La desesperación de no poder ver a su hija, ella que es tan pequeña y no tener a su mamá al lado, sin la ayuda y protección de su esposo, se sentía completamente desolada, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, la comprensión, alguien que tan solo la ayudara a ser un poco más fuerte.

Hermione se sentía acorralada ya que Will no la dejaba en paz, no la dejaba hacer absolutamente nada, y ni por teléfono podía llamar para poder avisarle a Harry lo que sucedía y así el regresara para que entre los dos rescataran a la pequeña Abby.

Necesitaba encontrar una forma para comunicarse con él, pero... ¿cómo? Necesitaba pensar y el recuerdo de su hija no la dejaba, la preocupación y la desesperación no la dejaba tranquila.

Sentía un gran miedo ya que en cualquier momento le podía ocurrir algo a su hija y... ¿qué haría? 

Eran las ocho de la noche, Hermione se encontraba preparando la cena para Will y bueno también para ella; Will estaba muy tranquilo acostado en la cama de su recamara viendo televisión.

Mientras que Harry siempre la ayudaba en todas los deberes del hogar y hacía todo lo que podía para que Hermione no estuviera agotada en la noche y que no se levantara con unas ojeras horrendas que la hacían lucir enferma, cansada y deprimida, como estaba ahora.

*

En realidad, Harry estaba enterado de todo pero él también estaba acorralado, ya que Sherlyn, una mujer que por dentro estaba muy herida, y aún así actuaba como una mujer fuerte, que no le importa nada ni nadie, que no tiene corazón; no lo dejaba regresar a su casa para poder estar con su amada Hermione y poder ayudarla y así apoyarse mutuamente para poder salvar a su pequeña hija.

Sherlyn en realidad no quería raptar a Abby, porque ella sabe lo que significa perder un hijo porque ella simplemente lo vivió y pues todavía no se ha recuperado muy bien por ésa pérdida pero así era su vida, siempre tenía que hacer lo que su esposo decía, porque Will era un hombre que siempre creía tener la razón y con un carácter dominante que se cree el dueño, el rey del lugar, haberse casado con él fue un error muy grande que ella cometió y ahora es que está completamente arrepentida. 

Sabía que si le pedía el divorcio el se lo negaría puesto que él disfruta teniendo relaciones con ella todas las semanas.

Sherlyn ya estaba cansada de que lo único que recibía de él era sexo, sexo y más sexo y por culpa de eso ya había tenido tres abortos porque después de lo que pasó con Katie él no quería tener más hijos, después de que pasó lo de Katie él era un hombre diferente, antes era una persona cariñosa, amable y amoroso, ahora simplemente era un hombre ambicioso, y vengativo. 

Will pensaba que el culpable de la muerte de su hija era Harry pero eso no era así, y Sherlyn lo sabía, Harry le había dado una gran explicación de lo que sucedió esa noche de la operación,  pero también sabía que si le comentaba ésas palabras de Harry, si tan solo ella nombraba su nombre, más grande se haría el rencor hacia Harry, y su venganza era raptar a su hija para asustarlos y después matarla.

Ellos no querían dinero, no lo necesitaban, él lo que quería era una buena venganza.

*

Hermione entró en su habitación y notó que Will estaba profundamente dormido, salió del cuarto sin hacer ni un mínimo ruido, se quitó los zapatos para así prevenir, y caminó hasta la sala de su casa.

Tomó el teléfono para tratar de establecer comunicación con Harry, marcó y su teléfono repicaba y repicaba sin poder escuchar el "aló" que deseaba.

Trancó decepcionada, al rato volvió a intentarlo y logró lo que quería, Harry contestó...

-Harry... cielo... –susurró

-Herm mi vida… ¿cómo estás? Ya me enteré de todo y no hallo forma para ayudarte

-¿cómo? Co... como te enteraste...??

-después tendré tiempo para contarte ahora no puedo, Sherlyn está en el baño y en cualquier comento puede salir y si me ve hablando es el fin de Abby y no lo puedo permitir

-Sherlyn? Quien es ella?

-es como Will, él te cuida a ti y ella me cuida a mi 

-ah! Harry necesito tu ayuda.... tienes que venir

-mira tengo una idea tenemos q escapar de aquí,... escucha toma de mi mesa de noche el telecomunicador automático, así podremos comunicarnos vía chat es la única manera. 

-Hablamos por ahí mañana por la mañana para planear todo lo que haremos

-te amo

yo también... Adiós!

Hermione colgó y fue tranquilamente se dirigió a su recamara en busca del localizador.

En ese momento Will salió de la recamara y se encontraron en el pasillo que dirigía a la recamara.

-cielo... 

-. 

-Voy directo a telefonear a Marvin quedan exactamente 2 segundos 

-O_O apurate Will!!! 

-si te quitas del medio quizás logre pasar ¿no crees?

-disculpa .  -Will besó a Hermione en los labios y fue a llamar.

Mientras él hablaba con Marvin, su socio, Hermione se encontraba en la recamara buscando el telecomunicador.

Abrió la gaveta de la mesa de noche, tal cual como le había dicho Harry, pero no lo encontraba, estaba nerviosa puesto que necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que Will colgara la llamada.

-Maldito telecomunicador! ¿dónde esta? USH! –estaba desesperada y muy alterada, por más que lo buscaba no lo encontraba. Se hartó y se deslizó al suelo llorando fuertemente por todas las cosas que estaban pasando.

Empezó a recordar su vida de antes junto a Harry, a ése hombre maravilloso al cual amaba con todas sus fuerzas, recordó a su hija de tan solo seis años de edad, pensar en ella le hizo reconocer que esto no se podía quedar así, necesitaba hacer algo y rápido.

Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro con las manos y se levantó del suelo a seguir buscando el telecomunicador, justo en el momento en que lo encontró, Will entró a la recamara y ella rápidamente se lo escondió detrás de la espalda.

-Hermione de Potter... –dijo Will con una mirada asesina que daba miedo mirarlo a la cara –Maldito Potter! Maldita la hora en que nació! 

-IMBECIL! NO LO MALDIGAS AQUÍ EL MALDITO ERES TÚ!

-oye, oye, oye... La Pottersilla sacó sus uñas… MIRA MALDITA –dijo Will sujetándole el rostro muy fuerte – A MI NO TE ME ALSES PORQUE DE TU ACTITUD DEPENDE LA VIDA DE TU HIJA, Y NO CREAS Q ES SOLO LA DE ELLA TAMBIÉN DE TU ESPOSO... HAZ LAS COSAS COMO YO DIGO POR TU BIEN! –Le dio un beso corto en los labios y la soltó fuertemente, le quedó una pequeña marca rosa de los dedos de Will en su rostro pero ahora ése era el dolor que menos le importaba.

*

Eran las nueve de la noche y Marvin se había quedado profundamente dormido, mientras estaban viendo televisión, Abby tomó su chaqueta y salió de la cabaña, era una noche oscura, llena de estrellas y hacía mucho frío; empezó a caminar en forma rápida hasta que llegó a una zona llena de árboles que quedaba en el jardín de la cabaña, para poder salir necesitaba atravesar ésa parte de la casa.

Cuando vio a los árboles había una serpiente venenosa trepada, cuando Abby la visualizó empezó a gritar ya que no podía moverse, era una niña muy inteligente y ella sabía que si se movía la serpiente iría hacia ella.

Marvin dio un pequeño salto y se paró de el mueble en busca de la niña, cuando notó que ella no estaba, salió de su casa muy, muy rápido y la encontró gritando en el jardín.

La jaló fuertemente del brazo y la regañó.

*

Will se acostó en la cama esperando a Hermione, la cual ya estaba dormida en el mueble de la sala.

Cuando notó que ella no se aparecía por la puerta, salió en busca de ella y la encontró dormida.

-la inteligensucha se durmió... MALDITA SEA! –así de enojado se dirigió a la recamara para dormir.

Hermione esperaba la mañana con ansiedad, para poder hablar con su esposo y así planear lo que harían...

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Si quieres saber que va a suceder... tataratannnn..... pum pum pum pu.... jajajaja no t pierdas el próximo capi!!!

Espero que les haya gustado, sé que los hice esperar muchísimo y weno la verdad no supe compensarlos porque este capi está muy corto, espero que el otro les guste más jeje y que seas un poco más largo... 

Dejenme muxos reviewsss pleaseee

Los quiero!!!

Cuidensee!!

Y sigan pendientes con: ¡friends! Y Acorralada!

Muy pronto publicaré dos fics nuevos, un fic corto llamado "enséñame" y otro que va a ser bastante largo llamado "entre el amor y el odio" espero que los lean y que les agrade!

Kisses!

Se despide:

***Beli Potter de Radcliffe***


	5. FIN!

Capitulo 5

Notas de la autora: Hola a todos! ¿cómo han estado? Bueno... espero que bien eh? Quiero darles las gracias a todos por haber seguido leyendo mi fic de Acorralada y por estar pendientes en cada publicación. GRACIAS por sus hermosos reviews que me alegran la vida! 

**En el capitulo anterior vimos: **

Abby intentó escapar de la cabaña pero no lo logró ya que en el pequeño bosque que se encuentra a la salida se encontró con una serpiente venenosa y estuvo a punto de ser picada por ella, gracias a Marvin se salvó.

Hermione fingió estar dormida delante de Will para no tener que acostarse junto a él en su recamara, durmió en el mueble de la cama ansiosa por que llegara la mañana para poder hablar con Harry y planear lo que harían para escapar de este rapto y de todos los problemas que últimamente han tenido.

°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----

**__**

**_Capitulo 4_**

Después de lo sucedido en el bosque de la cabaña, Abby recibió un fuerte regaño de Marvin que a pesar de ser el secuestrador le ha tomado mucho cariño. 

Habían pasado ya un més después del secuestro y todavía no habían logrado hacer nada, la verdad a Marvin nunca le interesó este trabajo él lo único que quiso hacer fue ayudar a su mejor amigo, Will, quien después de la muerte de su pequeña hija ha cambiado por completo su manera de ser.

Después de la muerte de la niña, lo único en que pensaba era en vengarse del asesino, que según él era "Harry", pero estaba en una situación completamente errada.

La hija de Will, sufría de la misma enfermedad de Abby, (Asma aguda), ése día, 15 de Septiembre fue su fallecimiento en el hospital de Laveade...

--**FLAS-BACK!**--

15 de Septiembre...

Will, Sherlyn y su pequeña hija estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa viendo televisión, disfrutando ésa noche del domingo antes de irse a la cama a descansar.

Los domingos eran los días preferidos de Sherlyn y su familia porque era el día en que todos estaban juntos y salían de paseo a divertirse por la ciudad y luego en la noche, tomaban un baño cálido y los tres veían televisión hasta que les llegara el sueño.

Vivían en una casa no muy grande, con dos cuartos, uno matrimonial (el de los padres) y uno pequeño, (el de la niña).

En la cocina había un cuarto que lo usaban para la señora de servicio quien se quedaba en la casa de Todos los días del año hasta vacaciones.

Ése día, La niña se encontraba en el suelo coloreando un cuaderno de pintar que Will le había regalado por su cumpleaños; Will y Sherlyn estaban recostados en el mueble comiendo cotufas y viendo una película de acción, la cual era muy interesante.

Mientras, La señora de servicio, llamada Manuela, decidió ir hasta la sala para ofrecerles a los señores algo de beber...

-No, Manuela muchas gracias... –y continuaron observando la televisión.

-Katie! Mira como has puesto el suelo mi niña... -_-u

-Oops! Perdón nana ahora lo limpio .

-NO!!! KATIE LEVANTATE DEL SUELO INMEDIATAMENTE! –le ordenó la mamá un poco alterada ya que recordó que cualquier polvo que respire podía provocarle un ataque de respiración debido a su enfermedad.

-Ya lo limpio señora –Manuela fue en busca de los elementos para poder limpiar el suelo

Katie se agachó en el lugar en dónde estaba coloreando para recoger sus cosas e irse a la cama a descansar ya que el lunes tenía clases.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a sentirse ahogada...

Sherlyn y Will no se habían dado cuenta puesto que estaban muy distraídos con la película.

La niña cada vez se ponía peor, en ése momento llegó Manuela quien notó que la niña estaba teniendo uno de sus ataques y sin pensarlo empezó a gritar descontroladamente el nombre de la niña y el de la madre.

Sherlyn al oír los gritos de Manuela, rápidamente de levantó de el mueble muy angustiada, pidiéndole a Will que la ayudara y que llamara a la clínica para llevarla de emergencia.

Y así llegaron, muy angustiados, a tardes horas de la noche; Katie cada vez se ponía peor, cuando llegaron, Harry muy amable llevó rápidamente a Katie a su habitación para darle un medicamento y hacerle una operación en la sala de emergencia.

Pero resulta que a Harry quien era considerado el mejor doctor de la ciudad le tocaba guardia ésa noche en el hospital así que sin consultar con los padres de la niña, cambiaron los planes y Brian el mayor enemigo de Will operó a Katie.

Brian hace mucho tiempo era el mejor amigo de Will, algo así como la amistad de Marvin y Will actualmente; pero ellos tuvieron una discusión grandísima debido a el dinero. Ellos antes trabajaban juntos, eran socios en una empresa de zapatería, pero siempre discutían por el dinero ya que Brian deseaba la mayor parte y Will sin duda también y todos los días discutían por lo mismo hasta que se cansaron y discutieron grandemente y así finalizó esa amistad.

Will era el dueño de la empresa, y por esa razón se quedó con la mayor parte del dinero cuando se separaron.

Brian todavía está resentido por lo sucedido y por ese metivo asesinó a Katie dejando que se ahogara.

Will nunca llegó a enterarse del cambio de doctor que hubo el 15 de septiembre y ahora sigue creyendo que Harry fue el asesino.

--**Fin del Flash Back!**--

°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----°°°°----

Hermione se despertó con un dolor de espalda insoportable, haber dormido en el mueble fue una experiencia "según ella" espeluznante. 

Se despertó muy temprano en la mañana, y fue directo a la cocina a preparar café para despertarse un poco; miró el reloj y apenas eran las 6:25 de la mañana.

Dejó el café montado y fue a su habitación sin producir ningún ruido y así evitar que Will despertara. Entró en la habitación y tomó una toalla y una ropa que tenía guardada en la primera gaveta del armario.

Al salir le cerró la puerta y fue directo a la cocina nuevamente.

Bebió una taza de café y fue directo a tomar un baño refrescante. 

Minutos después, salió en busca del telecomunicador para empezar a escribirle a Harry y realizar el plan que tenían pensado y poder terminar con esta pesadilla que los estaba hundiendo.

En ese momento se despertó Will, Hermione lo maldijo hasta decir basta... no le quedó de otra que esconder el telecomunicador y darle de comer a Will.

Mientras que el hombre comía, Hermione aprovechó para escribirle a Harry y este en el instante le respondió.

6 horas después

Harry y Hermione se encontraron a las tres de la madrugada en la estación de gasolina, fueron juntos a la cabaña donde se encontraba Abby y al llegar conversaron con Marvin el cual les devolvió a la niña. 

Juntos, como una familia feliz se dirigieron a un aeropuerto y partieron del país sin equipaje ni nada acompañándolos, lo único que deseaban era volver a vivir como antes, como una familia unida, en paz y feliz.

Fin! 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  Weno terminé el fic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, no fue muy largo puesto que es en base a una peli que vi, y bueno sencillamente quiero agradecer a todos los que me siguieron con el  fic, gracias por sus reviews y por todas sus sugerencias. 

GRACIAS!!! 


End file.
